


Sounds Like a Joke

by foxonfire0



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minecraft, creeperboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxonfire0/pseuds/foxonfire0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that the Creepers adopted the human baby into their colony was a memorable one, for everyone except for Gavin. He goes through life not knowing he was human and doesn’t question it when he is the only ‘creeper’ that can shoot bows and can’t explode. But when a small group of people come to the abandoned island, he figures out, quickly, all the answers to his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity Starts it All

A creeper, a spider, and a skeleton are walking through the forest. It sounds like the start of a bad joke but, believe me, it is not. This is the story of Gavin Free, the Creeperboy. He was born human, taken in and raised by, one of the _most_ powerful (and scary) mobs in the world of Minecraft, Creepers. We will start at the very beginning, the day the little infant was found all by himself~

“I swear, its right over here,” clicked a young male creeper. A spider and a skeleton followed closely behind, “You have been saying that for the last half an hour,” hissed the spider, “Why is it so important that we go and see where your first cousin twice removed, on your mother’s, father’s side, exploded?” The skeleton cackled, making his ice cold rib bones rattle, “He’s hiding from his little mate. Word around the abandoned mineshafts is that she is wanting some eggs here soon-” The creeper stopped, hissed and started to glow white but then stopped. The two behind the creeper stopped as well, looking a bit worried when he started to hiss and glow, “That’s not the reason,” mumbled the velvet skinned creeper. The whiteish yellowish mob continued to push the subject to get some type of confession out of his friend, “But it does have some weight to the decision to coming out all this way. Doesn’t it.” All three mobs stayed quiet and the creeper started to walk again.

After another mile they finally came to, half, a village. The other half was clearly blown to little square pieces that floated a few inches above the ground. “Wow,” said the skeleton and spider at the same time. “Yeah,” said the creeper a little proud he remembered where the spot was, “My first cousin twice removed, on my mother’s, father’s side was struck with lightning. Charged Creeper.” The three mobs hesitated for a moment before heading into the abandoned village. “I do not think I have ever been in a _human’s_ village with out someone, or something, attacking me,” hissed the spider as he slowly crept along making sure not to knock anything over with his long furry legs. The spider looked around and noticed that the creeper and skeleton had abandoned him. Apparently, a while ago since they where all separated from each other. The spider shook his head and climbed up a building that was still intact and looked out for humans, if they where to come back to this wrecked village.

As the creeper turned to go deeper into the crater in the ground he heard a little cry. The creeper jumped back and started to hiss. He stopped when he noticed there was nothing around. The little cry started up again, this time the creeper didn’t jump or start to hiss. He never heard that sound before and was determined to find out what it was. In the distance he heard, a much girl-ier version, of the skeleton’s voice and the spider’s voice, plus the unmistakable sound of his name being yelled by his mate. “Jeff!” The male creeper shook his head and headed toward the sound. He finally figured out that it came from one of the largest houses in the village, right on the edge of the crater. It was also closest to the fields, that was still intact and it had a fenced off back portion that was also missing half of it’s fencing. He slowly entered the house through where some glass used to be. The young creeper took care, not to trip and alert any human that might still be here. He continued to look around but did not see anything that would make the noise. 

“Jeff!” yelled his mate once more, it was closer now. After hearing his mate yell for him once again, he turned to leave but stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of green and yellow experience balls bouncing and slid up the two block high crater. The creeper watched as it flew passed him to a bed then slide under it, followed by the same cry he was hearing earlier.  The creeper slowly went over and lifted the bed up flipping it up. He stepped back from confusion but then looked closer; it was a small human baby, not even a year old yet, with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. The baby was wrapped in a large dark green and lime green wool blanket, kind of mocking the skin on a creeper. The little human paused for a few seconds and looked up at the creeper, he started to whimper.

The sound of bones and the hiss of a spider startled the creeper as he jumped and turned around. Two skeletons, two spiders and another creeper stood behind him. When the skeletons and spiders saw the human baby, they did not hesitate to get out of there, but not before telling the creeper’s it wasn’t safe to be here. They didn’t get an answer from the creepers so they said their goodbyes and left the two to talk, clearly figuring out what was going to happen before the newly mated couple did. The young female creeper looked down at the tiny infant, then to her mate, “He’s so cute!” she squealed not hesitating to pick up the tiny baby and hold him tighter to her chest. Before she could say anything about thanking the child home, the male creeper spoke first. “C’mon Marie,” he said, “Lets go. Put it back” His mate, Marigold, shook her head, ” Don’t call him an _it._ And we just can’t leave _him_ Jeff. He’ll die-“

"But it-“ “Jeff” “Fine, _he_ is human” "He’s a just a small child." "He’ll be an outcast." "We will dress him up like us, he’s already got fur.” “That- that’s  not fur” he mumbled before continuing “What if he doesn’t understand us when he gets older?” “We will teach him to talk like us.” "What happens when he notices he isn’t a creeper?" "We will still be his parents." “Marigold-“ “Jeff-”

The male creeper, Jeff, tried to think of one other reason why they couldn’t take the small baby but nothing came to mind. “Jeff,” said Marigold softly, “he can protect the colony. He’ll be our little  hawk.” After a moment of silence, Jeff sighed, “Hawk would be a wired name for the boy,” Marigold clicked happily and slowly cuddled the baby close to her velvet skin. “No, his name will be Gavin. Hawk of the battle. Our little white hawk.” Jeff smiled at his mate, “Gavin Free. It does have a nice ring to it. I approve Mrs. Marigold Free.” Marigold let out a fake laugh, “Like I ever needed your approval Mr. Jeff Free,” she said sarcastically. “Let’s head back to the cave and introduce him,” said Jeff, “we are going to he attacked with so many questions. Plus the Elders as well-” Marigold smiled, “It will be easy. Your head is harder than a block of obsidian and I still managed to convince you.” Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed his mate in the direction of their home. “Just stop worrying Jeff. Everything will be fine.” Gavin let out a yawn and cuddled closer to his new mother’s chest.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that the Creepers adopted the human baby into their colony was a memorable one, for everyone except for Gavin. He goes through life not knowing he was human and doesn’t question it when he is the only ‘creeper’ that can shoot bows and can’t explode. But when a small group of people come to the abandoned island, he figures out, quickly, all the answers to his questions.

So, after Marigold had convinced Jeff to keep the baby boy to raise as there own they headed off to thier cave where creepers spawn. The colony of creepers have at least a two hundred creepers. But in the past years their numbers have been dwindling down due to the humans moving to the small, remoe island. But after the charged creeper exploded in the village, all humans packed up and left. The walk home was very uneventful so let’s just skip to where Marigold, Jeff, and Gavin where surrounded by their peers from the creeper colony~

“Where did you get _it_?” “What’s _it_ name?” “How are you going to raise _it_?” “How will _it_ fit in?

Marigold felt excited and happy when she first entered the cave but now was feeling like she needed to hide in the forest. Plus the fact that everyone was refering to Gavin as _it_ wasn’t making her feel better. She tried to correct people by telling them that _it_ was a boy and that his name was Gavin, but nobody would listen. Even her good friends stayed away and watched from a distance. Question after question was asked and the young female creeper was getting over whelmed and the little human was feeling the frustration coming from his mom. Marigold looked around for Jeff to help but he wasn’t fairing much better.

“What happens when _it_ grows up?” “Where did you get that _thing_?” “What are you doing with _it_?” “You let your mate name _it_.” “The elders are going to dissaprove of this _thing_.”

Jeff was getting just as, or even more, frustrated and angry with his fellow colony members as Marigold was. The fact that they have gone from calling his son an ‘ _it’_ to a ‘ _thing_ ’ had really gotten under his skin. He actually got in a bad yelling match with another creeper who said something bad about Gavin. Jeff only heard part of it but it was the part that he did hear got him angry. But everybody fell silent after a particuallly loud hiss silenced them all and drew attention to a group of three older creepers aproaching the very large group of bickering younger creepers. The crowd seperated so that Marigold and Jeff where next to each other once again and their was no one between them and the elders.

Marigold hung her head low and slowly approched them with Gavin still close to her chest. The three elders looked down at the human baby, “Why do you bring this human into our cave?” asked the one in the middle. Jeff hurried to Marigold side and answered for her, “We found him in an abandoned village. We where afraid he would die and-” “Stop” said the one creeper on the left. Jeff cringed and took a step back. The three creepers made a small huddle in front of the two and talked. The group that surrouned Marigold, Jeff and the elders started to murmer. When the elders stopped and formed a line once more everyone fell silent. “Proof of the other’s death?” asked one elder. Jeff gulped, “I saw the boy absorb the experience points.” The elders looked at each other, then back to the baby, “Does it have a-” “Gavin, sir,” said Marigold not letting the elder finish.

Once again the elders looked at each other and nodded, “I don’t want this boy to cause unneccissary problems, or wars.” Marigold’s heart got caught in her throat. The elder continued, “I want him to stay away from humans and anything related to humans.” Jeff felt like he was about to die from anticapation. But the elder wasn’t finished talking, “He must always belive he is a creeper from here on out.” Marigold nodded and let out a happy squeal. Gavin squirmed at the high pitched noise but stopped when his mom hugged him close. Jeff nodded happily, “But there is still-” The elders stopped him, “You worry to much Free.” He looked at the blanket that was wrapped around the baby, “It appears he has a fur already.”

The elder on the left spoke, “It will need to be altered as the boy grows.” The elder on  the right spoke as well, “He will also need to know how to fight, since he cannot expolde.” The crowd that was, only a few minutes before, not liking this idea of the human living with them, was now shooting out ideas that would prolong the boy’s life with the colony.

“The skeletons can shoot bows!” “They can teach the boy!” “I’ve got a good friend that’s a skeleton that can help with that!” “The spiders can help with clothing!” “They’ve spend a lot of time around the humans!” “I think I know a spider that can help!” “Don’t humans mine?” “Endermen can move blocks!” “I saw a Zombie with a shovel once!”

The colony of creepers where now loud and gitty with excitement of the new arival. Besides the enderdragon, the creepers where one of the strongest, and most feared mobs in the land around them. The middle elder stepped forwarded and quieted the colony down. “It seems to me, Mr. and Mrs. Free, that everyone is happy to welcome the yound creeper into the colony. I bieleve that Gavin will not be a problem, and he will be no danger to the colony. He is welcome to stay.”  The colony happily cheered, hissed, and clicked causing Gavin to wake up from his nap but instead of crying he giggled. Jeff moved closer to Marigold and looked down at his new son. Soon after the whole colony took their sweet old time to walk by the new parents to seen the new creeper, they all parted ways.

Some when to talk with their connections to the skelton colony, the spider colony, and the zombie colony. Some went to find endermen andsome just when to their section of the cave to get some sleep. The leaders of the colony’s didn’t know how to resoped to the creeper’s requests. Raising a human as a mob and not getting distroyed? It seems impossible. But once they heared the conditions of Gavin’s stay, they all agreed. Some mobs where still hesitate on teaching a human and even now they are not liking it but once a mob agrees to something they tend to keep their word.


	3. First Lesson Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that the Creepers adopted the human baby into their colony was a memorable one, for everyone except for Gavin. He goes through life not knowing he was human and doesn’t question it when he is the only ‘creeper’ that can shoot bows and can’t explode. But when a small group of people come to the abandoned island, he figures out, quickly, all the answers to his questions.

Gavin, before he was even able to walk, had his future planned out by the elders of the creeper colony and announced in front of the entire colony. As the creeper boy grew older and he began to act more like a creeper the colony started to have more faith that he would be able to protect them. The gossip started to spread fast through the cave, making other mobs believe that the Creeperboy could protect all mobs on their island. Anyway, we’re going to skip forward for when Creeperboy was five.~

Marigold paced worriedly around the cave. Jeff had taken Gavin out for his first lesson on using a bow. Her mate even made sure that she knew, minute by minute on what they where going to do. The father and son had left that morning and it was now night. Though it was the most common time to socialize among the mobs, the two promised to come back _before_ nightfall, since Gavin sleeps at night. Marigold tried to figure out why they would be late but couldn’t think of anything that would have been so important. After what seemed like hours to Marigold, she heard a familiar hiss and pounding of small human feet come into the cave. She sighed in relief as she watched Jeff and Gavin walk to their little section of the cave.

Gavin had grown a lot in the past five years, he was about half the size of his parents now, his hair was knotted and messy, but the one thing that stayed the same, was in fact Marigold’s favorite thing; Gavin’s bright green eyes that lit up every time he saw his mother and father. The Creeperboy walked closely by his father hugging his green blanket around himself. As instructed by the Elders when Gavin was first introduced to the colony, his blanket had been mortified to a cloak now but the blanket still drowned him when it hung loosely around the small, skinny boy. Marigold rushed to her two boys, “Where have you two been? I’ve been-” she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Gavin had a white, almost pink, piece of wool wrapped around his arm. Marigold sent an accusing glare toward her mate, “How could you let him get hurt?!” she accused him. The Creeperboy ran toward his mom and cuddled close to her, “My arm hurts, mama,” he whined as he buried his face into her side.

“It was just an accident, Marie, he’ll be fine,” said Jeff as he tried to calm down the worried mother. “It was Gav’s first time out of the cave. It was his first time shooting the bow. It is now all patched up and he will be fine.” Marigold glared at Jeff, “I’m not through with you Jeffrey Davis Free,” she then turned and gave her son a softer type of glare but the boy still had his face buried in her fur. “Lets get you to bed Gavvy. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Gavin nodded and hurried to his bed, which was a pile of white, black and brown wool. He tugged his cloak around himself and sunk down into the bed. “Good night,” said the five year old as he watched his mom replace the torch with a red stone torch. “Sleep tight my little boy,” said his mom as she smiled sweetly at him. “Don’t let the silverfish bite,” said Jeff which earned him a glare of his mate and a giggle for his son.

**~Earlier that day~**

“Are you sure he’s ready? He still looks a bit young,” asked Marigold for the fourteenth time this morning. Jeff sighed and Gavin giggled, “I’m ready mama! I’ll be the bestest an-and I’ll be protecting you and daddy and- and the whole colony!” clicked the little boy as he bounced in place. It was only a few years ago when Gavin has started to talk. When he did, he started to talk like the humans but had stopped since he and nobody else knew what he was saying. Now he was clicking and hissing like a _true_ creeper. Though, his parents still worry that the human language might come back to him as he grows. The elders said to only worry about what is going on now, but it still was in the back of Jeff and Marigold’s heads. Jeff nudged his mate, “You have nothing to worry about. We will go straight to the skeleton cave, I’ll stay with them as Gav learns to shoot and then we will come straight home. We will be back before sun down. Promise.” Marigold looked from her mate to her son. “Fine.”

The boys turned quickly and tried to hurry out the cave entrance. “Wait!” yelled Marigold. Jeff and Gavin stopped, not really wanting to turn around to see what Marigold wanted. “The spiders finished something today.” Jeff smiled as he remembered. The two boys turned around and saw Gavin’s blanket, which was now his cloak. Gavin ran over to his mom and gave her a hug as he picked it up, “Now, be careful with that. It’s got to last you a life time.” Gavin nodded and slipped the cloak over his very naked body. “It’s a little big,” started Jeff, “But once you grow it will fit like a glove.” Gavin gave his dad a hug now. “Happy birthday, Gavvy,” said his mom. Gavin gave his mom one more hug before Jeff pulled him away and headed to Gavin’s first bow lesson. “See you two _before_ sun set!” yelled Marigold after them. Jeff smiled and only continued to push his son out of the cave and toward the skeleton’s spawn.

After a short walk they made it to the skeleton’s spawner cave. “Welcome Jeffrey,” said a skeleton as he approached the two creepers. “How many times do I have to tell you, old friend. Call me Jeff.” The skeleton only laughed and looked down to the little human, “This must be your little, uh, _creeper_ that is ready for his first lesson” Jeff nodded. Gavin nodded wildly and had a huge smiled plastered across his face. The skeleton clapped his hands together, making a hallow sound echo through the cave, “Okay, lets start!” The skeleton led the two to a section of the cave that was littered with arrows and one piece of red wool. “Shelly!” yelled the skeleton. Another skeleton came from, what seemed like nowhere, and handed him a small beat up bow and left. “Jeff, you can go sit on the ledge over there,” the skeleton pointed across the cave. Jeff nodded and slowly went over to the spot and watched.


	4. Part Two of Chapter Three

Gavin weighed the bow in his hands. “This is what you will practice with,” started the skeleton, “When you are ready, you will make your own,” the skeleton started to walk back and forth, while making had gestures, “A bow is a symbol of yourself. It represents who you are. Much how the golden sword represent the guardians of the Nether, or even the stone sword that only the best of us can use.” Gavin did his best to pay attention but his five year old mind started to wander. “-and even when we-” Gavin started to day dream. He imagined himself jumping from tree to tree, shooting the arrows at chickens and cows. But then a mysterious shadow appeared. It was about his height and it stood much like he did. It spoke a foreign, but some how familiar, language.

The skeleton stopped talking and looked at the boy. “Now, you are ready to shoot,” he said. Gavin nodded even though he didn’t pay attention at all. The skeleton nodded and pointed to a block of red wool, “Hit that piece of wool,” he said, “And remember what I just told you.” The creeperboy wished he was paying attention now. He mimicked what he saw skeletons do before. Putting an arrow on the bow and slowly pulling the string back. He raised it up and aimed. Gavin tried to remember anything that the skeleton said but the only thing that he could think of what his little daydream.  The boy took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. The arrow flew through the air and hit the wool right in the middle. The skeleton stared in amazement. Other mobs had started to stop and stare as well. “Beginners luck,” said the skeleton, “Try that again.”

Gavin did the exact same thing, this time the arrow when through the air faster. The arrow went right through the first one splitting the first one in half and hitting the e stone behind the wool, making it crack and turn into cobble stone. A few mobs applauded and most stared in amazement. The young boy looked up at the skeleton  hopping for some type of praise but didn’t get it. The skeleton looked down at the blonde haired boy, “Go play with the other younglings. I must talk with your father.” Gavin nodded and carefully put the bow on the ground before bouncing over to the other younglings.

Jeff hopped down from the ledge and walked over to the skeleton. “So-“ he started but the skeleton lifted his boney had to stop him. “For one so small, he is very strong,” said the skeleton, “I doubt he will need much training. But we will still train him with our younglings.” The Creeperboy’s father nodded, “So how often-“ “Every half moon,”  said the skeleton quickly. Jeff nodded, “Go home now. I bet Ms. Marigold is worried sick.” Jeff chuckled and nodded, “She was worried before we even left.” The skeleton chuckled as well. “Gav! Let’s go!” he yelled.

Gavin perked up and waved good bye to the little mobs he was playing with. “Take the good arrow with you and practice,” said the skeleton. The little boy slid to a stop and went over to the target. He quickly yanked out the non-broken arrow, making the stone crumble. The wall shook causing gravel to fall from the roof of the cave and striking the Creeperboy in the arm. Gavin fell to the ground and held his wounded arm and hissed at the gravel like a creeper but at the same time yelping like a human. “Gavin!” yelled his father. Jeff rushed to his son’s side.

Gavin looked up from his spot on the gourd, his eyes wide and water. “My arm ‘urts,” said the little five year old. Jeff looked at Gavin’s arm and saw red. “Someone get a spider. Now!” A few mobs hurried through the tunnels to get to the spider spawn cave. The Creeperboy sat up and still clutched his arm and leaned up against his father. “I’m here Gav. Don’t cry.” The spider looked at his wound a bit before wrapping it in wool and spider string. The younglings that Gavin was playing with stood by and gave the human a judging look. They whispered to each other but Gavin and Jeff heard them.

“Why is he oozing red?”  
“I haven’t seen a mob do that.”  
“He's different”  
“Don’t creeper’s explode when they get hurt?”  
“You’re right.”  
“So, he’s not a creeper?”  
“I don’t think he is a mob.”  
“Then what is he?”

Gavin huddled closer to Jeff. The creeper nodded toward the skeleton. We’ll see you next half moon.” Then started to push his son out of the cave. The sun was just setting when the two left the cave. Gavin continued to hang on to Jeff. “What’s wrong, Gav?” asked Jeff even though it was obvious that the whispers got inside the boy’s head. “Nothing,” whimpered the creeperboy. Jeff stopped and looked at his son. “Don’t lie to me Gavin David Free.” The human wince when his full name was used. “The other’s-” said the little boy. 

Jeff sighed, “Don’t listen to them, Gavin. What do they know. You, your mother and I, we have each other. We also need each other.” Gavin looked up, tears streaming down his face. “Your mother and I, our destinies will call us one day. And you will have to be strong. We will not be with you, here, but we will be with you in your memories and your heart,” Gavin buried his face in Jeff’s side, “No matter what others say, I’ll be with you, and your mother as well. For as long as we can, we will be right over your shoulder. The bond between us three, it can’t be broken. Promise.” Jeff could feel Gavin smile as he nuzzled closer to his father. “Let’s go home. Your mother is going to be mad that we’re late. Then she’s going to kill us for your wound.” The creeperboy laughed and pulled away from his father. He wiped his nose and eyes with his arm. Gavin pulled his cloak around himself as he and his father walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins while writing the ending to this chapter. Can you tell?


End file.
